Blind as a Bat
by BenignUser
Summary: Pico Devimon has at last found the Eighth Child. Will Vamdemon be pleased?
1. Aftermath of an Epic Battle

Date Started: March 19th, 2009  
Date Finished: March 19th, 2009

* * *

Summary: _Pico Devimon has at last found the Eighth Child. Will Vamdemon be pleased?_

* * *

Blind as a Bat

Chapter 1 - Aftermath of an Epic Battle

Pico Devimon continued to pull the Chosen Child towards Vamdemon's lair, despite the Child's obvious protests and endless attempts at breaking his hold. Vamdemon's forces had been in the human world for merely a day, yet it had taken nowhere near as long for Pico Devimon to finally locate the Eighth Child for his master. He truly was the best servant Vamdemon could ask for, since it was most certainly not that lousy Tailmon.

He had found the Chosen early in the night; the fake Crest of Light had flashed to life and alerted him to the presence of the Eighth Digivice. He had immediately sprung to action and located the missing Chosen.

Sure, the Eighth Digivice had been lost during their epic battle, but what did it matter if he was able to present Vamdemon with the actual Chosen Child instead?

It had been a valiant effort on the part of the Chosen's attempt to defeat him, but Pico Devimon had managed to pull through. He had overcome all odds, and he had the scars all over his pale blue cheeks to prove it.

He knocked against the coffin where Vamdemon slept. The vampire lord was still recovering his strength and had not yet awakened.

The lid of the coffin moved, and Vamdemon appeared from under it.

"I've done it!" Pico Devimon announced. "I've found the Eighth Chosen Child."

Vamdemon's eyes flashed open.

Pico Devimon presented him with his catch.

Miko did the only thing he could in this situation. He meowed.

* * *

Chapter Notes:  
- Poor Miko. Oh well, serves him right for playing around with Hikari's Digivice!


	2. Humans come in all Shapes and Sizes

Date Started: August 17, 2009  
Date Finished: August 17, 2009

* * *

Summary: _Pico Devimon has at last found the Eighth Child. Will Vamdemon be pleased?_

* * *

Blind as a Bat

Chapter 2 – Humans come in all Shapes and Sizes

Vamdemon carefully inspected the Chosen Child. He had been resting in his coffin ever since arriving to this new world. As such he had as of yet not properly examined his surroundings or even taken careful notice of the people that lived in these regions. Still, he decided, something was rather strange about this Eighth Chosen Child. He had clearly seen the other seven back in the digital world, and this Child looked nothing like the others.

But Vamdemon was not one to judge the Child's appearance. After all, digimon came in all sorts of shapes and sizes; he had no reason to believe the same wasn't true for humans as well.

He grinned proudly as he arose from his slumber, peering down at the Chosen in front of him. His lips curved even further at the many ecstatic thoughts he had of murdering the Child in front of him.

"Do you have any last words?" he wondered aloud as he prepared his attack. Pico Devimon immediately dropped the Chosen and flew off towards a safer distance.

The Eighth Child repeated the same strange sounds it had voiced when Vamdemon had first awoken.

And at that sound Vamdemon's brows curved inwards as he stared in confusion. He bent down to the eye level of the Chosen Child, his attack momentarily forgotten. "What are those words you're uttering? I'm unable to comprehend any of them."

The same sound followed again, and the Chosen Child stepped forward. It passed against the front of his face, its bodily hairs nuzzling against Vamdemon's nose. A loud sneeze followed from Vamdemon as he rose to full height and glared down at the Child.

"Pico Devimon," Vamdemon spoke immediately. "Why does the Child show no fear towards me? Does this pathetic creature not know what fate awaits it?"

Pico Devimon shrugged in front of his master. "I believe the Chosen's a mute. Even during our battle it did not speak; it only ever muttered that strange high pitched sound over and over again."

Vamdemon paused in thought. He hummed to himself while he mused over those words. After the moment of contemplation he turned back to his servant. "Pico Devimon, how sure are we that this is in fact the Eighth Child?"

The little airborne digimon nodded fanatically. "Very sure! I saw it with a digivice! The fake crest pointed to it and everything!"

"I see," Vamdemon nodded. "And where is the Eighth digivice now?"

Pico Devimon gulped. He prepared to speak, to tell Vamdemon that he had lost the digivice during the confrontation with the Chosen. The words failed to escape him, and he was eternally grateful when a distraction walked into Vamdemon's sleeping chambers.

"What's happening here? Word's out that the flying idiot somehow managed to find the Eighth Child."

Vamdemon turned to his most faithful servant. "Ah, Tailmon, it is good of you to join us. You may stay and observe as I destroy the Child of Light."

Tailmon looked upwards, eyes wide in disbelief. "So it's true, then? Where's the Chosen?"

Pico Devimon pointed towards Miko. He bragged immediately. "Right there!"

Tailmon blinked in amazement at what she was shown. "You think that's the Eighth Child?"

"Of course!" Pico Devimon shouted, clearly offended. He repeated his observations from earlier. "It had a digivice and the fake crest shone and everything! That's definitely the Eighth Child!"

But Vamdemon grew curious. "Tailmon, what reason do you have that this isn't the Chosen we're looking for?"

Tailmon scratched her head in confusion. "Do you not see anything strange about this creature?"

"Looks like a perfectly healthy human child to me," Pico Devimon announced.

Miko meowed yet again, pleased with all the attention he was receiving.

Tailmon frowned. "Maybe this will help you see things differently…" She dropped down to all fours beside Miko, creating a near mirror-image between the two, and looked up to Vamdemon and Pico Devimon. "Notice anything?"

While Vamdemon cupped his chin in thought, Pico Devimon stubbornly denied everything. "I see nothing! Quit trying to prove me wrong, Tailmon!"

Tailmon cringed inwardly as she allowed herself to go all the way with her demonstration. The vocals escaped her, "Meow?"

Pico Devimon's eyes bulged outwards in shock. He spoke urgently, "Vamdemon-sama, did you see what I just saw?"

Vamdemon carried a similar look of shock and outrage. "I did!"

"What does this mean?" Pico Devimon wondered.

Vamdemon's look of outrage didn't fade as he announced his conclusion. "Tailmon must be a Chosen Child, too!"

* * *

Chapter Notes:  
- A bit longer than the first chapter; the idea just came to me and I wanted to do it. Enjoy!


End file.
